Fallen Hope
by Goddess Pohsideuhn
Summary: A new girl moves to Gotham who is considered an outcast, despite finding a friend in Terry, she must cope with her thoughts, feelings and emotions, with or without help.
1. Prologue

Author's note: I do not own Batman Beyond or the characters of Batman Beyond, etc.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Prologue ...  
  
Moving to a new town, to a new school where no one knew who you were was always a scary thought. Some might have thought it an adventure, but for Jaden Lake it was neither, just another town, another life, another chance to be alone.  
  
She had heard a lot about Gotham city, about the triumphs, the downfalls, about the legendary Batman. She wanted to know if all she heard had any truth behind them.  
  
For Jaden, life had been an endless turmoil, her father had passed away when she was very small, her mother had to take up two jobs just to make enough money to get by. Jaden was left on her own many times, because of her mother's jobs, she would spend most of her time in her room, writing, thinking about how life could be better for them.  
  
Now at the age of 17, Jaden and her mother had moved to Gotham, where her mother had received a generous job offer to work for a man named Bruce Wayne. Jaden was happy about it, not so much as her mother, but she was still happy, in a sense. But she knew what it would be like for her in school. It happened many times before, she was an outcast. Because of her gothic appearance, the way she felt most comfortable, she was taunted by her peers.  
  
She never had a true friend, only a few that pretended to be while they were not seen in public with her. She dismissed them, only to once again be completely alone when it came to such matters. It was only her and her mother, she didn't mind in the least. Although, like any mother would react, she wanted her daughter to have friends.  
  
Jaden spent most of her time helping her mother, and the movers bring in the boxes containing their possessions. After everything was brought into their new apartment, she helped her mother pack away some of the essential things. Only then to go to her room to put everything of her belongings in the proper place that she felt fit.  
  
She knew that the next day she would have to attend school, she knew the gazes she would be given, the whispers that would sound behind her back. But she was able to face it again, as much as she wished that people would accept her, she knew that not many would, but, she felt more content being alone. Where she could set her thoughts straight, and not worry about one thing or another.  
  
tbc ... 


	2. Chapter I

Author's note: I again have writer's block, and I hate it. ^.^;;  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter I ...  
  
For Jaden the morning's light came all too soon. She opened her eyes as her mother opened her door, "Jaden, wake up and hurry before you're late for school," she then left her daughter's room.  
  
With a groan Jaden pulled herself from her slumber, she stood in the middle of her room and stretched. Looking out her window and saw that people were leaving for their work, some students were leaving for school. Jaden turned on her heel and went to her closet, she selected her usual style outfit, black skirt, black top, black trench coat, black fish net stockings, black boots. She was a true goth, having her nails and lips black, with blue streaks through her hair. After she had left her room to take a shower finish getting ready for school, she went back to her room and took the silver rings and silver chain necklaces from her dresser top and put them on.  
  
The silver skulls and spiders glistening in the morning light of the sun. She entered the kitchen where her mother was drinking a cup of coffee as she was fumbling through her purse for an extra key to the apartment. She found it and handed it to Jaden, "Here, I won't be home when you get back from school, so here's the extra key, don't lose it because I don't have another one other than the two we have now."  
  
"Alright mom, good luck with your new job," Jaden replied as she accepted the key from her mother.  
  
"Do you have everything, books, lunch money?"  
  
"Yes, I'll be fine."  
  
"Jaden, I know what it's been like for you before, but please try to open up to people today, I don't like to see you alone all the time."  
  
"But I like being alone mom."  
  
"I know, and it's okay to be alone at times, but you need others in your life, everyone needs friends, now, you better go before you're late. Do you want me to give you a ride to school? It's on the way to the office for me."  
  
"No mom, I'll walk, I want to take my time." She kissed her mother's cheek and left the apartment, she shut the door behind her as she entered the hallway.  
  
She sighed and rested against the door for a moment, then began her slow walk down the hallway towards the stairwell. Jaden continued her walk down the stairwell until she was in the main foyer entrance of the building. She opened the door and stepped outside onto the parking lot.  
  
The sounds of cars, of people, of general life was a swirl around Jaden, seeping into her head, causing her to lose track of her own thoughts. She graved up the strength she could endure and began her walk towards the high school. She noticed the looks that most everyone gave to her as she passed them by, she knew all too well what they may be thinking, that she would do something to harm them in some form or other, steal something from them.  
  
Jaden continued on her way until she reached her new school. Even though her mother had registered her there a week earlier, Jaden still had to go visit with the principal to receive her schedule. The looks that she receive as she walked to school that morning were the same in the halls of the school, conversations dimmed to faint whispers, all eyes leered at her.  
  
She made her way to the office, where the secretary gave her no acception of the look that she had obtained all morning. Jaden was taken into the principal's office, she stood as the door was shut behind her, she waited silently until the principal was finished with his conversation on the phone, his back to her. He said good-bye then turned around, he looked at Jaden before hanging up the receiver of the phone.  
  
"I'm Jaden Lake, my mom registered me here a week ago," she spoke in a low tone.  
  
"Oh, oh yes, please sit down," he replied as he set down the receiver. Jaden took a seat, he continued, "Now I know that comming to a new school, is probably, difficult for you, but I'm sure that everything's going to be fine, if you have any problems at all, just report them and I'll see to them immediately. I'm Principal Nakamura, and as I have said, if you have any problems don't hesitate to report them, here is your schedule. Now, for your first class, just go down the hall to your right once you leave the office, until you come to room number 24, Mr. Lawson will be expecting you, he teaches english. And if you want a locker, just tell the secretary and she will give you the locker number and combination. Now, do you have any questions?"  
  
Jaden replied with a simple shake of her head. "No? Well alright then, since everything seems to be in order, you should go now before you're late for class."  
  
Jaden took her schedule and left his office, she told the secretary about the locker, she gave to Jaden the combination and the number of the locker. Jaden turned on her heel and left the office, she began walking to her right as Principal Nakamura had told her. The bell rang and the hallways emptied, students ran past her, some bumping into her and not bothering to apologize. She spotted room 24 and opened the door just as the second bell rang.  
  
All eyes were on her as Mr. Lawson stopped speaking, his gaze falled on her, appearing as though he thought she would be a trouble maker. "Are you Jaden?"  
  
She nodded her reply.  
  
"Very well, why don't you sit--" he stopped to look about the room, "Behind Terry, there in the back." He pointed to the empty seat in the back next to the wall on the right, smirks and whispers came across the faces of the students, except for one. The boy Mr. Lawson directed as Terry, his expression remained serious. Jaden went to the seat and sat down, her eyes focused to the front of the room.  
  
Mr. Lawson began speaking about Shakespeare, about the different plays and sonnets written. "Now class, we'll be looking at 'Romeo and Juliet', one of Shakespeare's finest pieces. I'll be pairing the class into groups of two, each person will be given a play book, and both will decide on a scene from the play. Both partners will have to memorize the lines and present to the class in two weeks. Jaden is this too much for you on your first day?"  
  
She heard sneers and light laughter around the room, "No." Was all she said in response.  
  
"Very well then, Nelson, will you please pass out the play books, they're in the back cupboard on the top shelf."  
  
A boy stood and retrieved the books, he distributed his armload before comming to the row containing Terry and Jaden. As Nelson was about to give Jaden her book, she held out her hand, but he dropped in onto the edge of her desk, causing it to fall to the floor out of her reach. Without helping her retrieve it Nelson continued distributing the books to the rest of the students in the row, then he sat down into his seat.  
  
Jaden was about to stand to get in reach of her book, but was unable to before Terry picked it up and turned around in his seat to hand it back to her. Jaden accepted it from him, "Thanks." She had said in a low voice. "You're welcome." Was Terry's reply.  
  
Mr. Lawson read the names of the students in the class that were to be pairs, he finished with the last two names, "Terry Mcginnis and Jaden Lake."  
  
Again Jaden heard snickers from the other students in the class, but she noticed that Terry didn't say or do anything. The lessons continued until the bell rang, signaling their dismissal.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
During lunch Jaden found herself sitting alone at a table, she was flipping through the play book that was given to her in her english class that morning. She bit into an apple, which was her only lunch, her appetite was never really up when she was in a new place. She sensed the stares and whispers of everyone around her. But she was unaware of anyone approaching her.  
  
A voice spoke behind her, causing her to turn around slowly, to look up at Terry, "Jaden, I was thinking that maybe we could decide on what scene we could do for english."  
  
She looked up at him a moment then nodded her head. Terry sat down on the opposite side of the table and opened his play book. Jaden took another bite of her apple. "How was your first day so far?" he asked her.  
  
"It was okay, nothing different than what I'm used to," she replied in a low tone without looking up from her play book.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Everyday I get it, people look at me and judge me because of the way I look, and the way that I'm always alone."  
  
"Well, why are you alone?"  
  
"I choose to be, I want to keep my thoughts to myself."  
  
"That makes sense Jaden, but eveyone needs friends."  
  
"Who would want to be friends with a goth anyway?"  
  
"Well, I would if you'd let me."  
  
Jaden looked at him a moment then nodded her head, she thanked him before they flipped through the play books again. After a few moments three girls approached them. Terry stood up and hugged one of them, the other two stood behind them, and looked at Jaden with odd expressions, as if they didn't know what to say.  
  
"Um, Jaden right?" asked the girl who Terry had stood to greet.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Terry told me that you two had to do an assignment for english. I'm Dana, Terry's girlfriend."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Jaden answered in a low tone as she looked down at her play book again.  
  
"So Terry are we still on for tonight? Or does Mr. Wayne need you again?" asked Dana in a somewhat irritated manner.  
  
Jaden lifted her eyes, "Well Dana, I'm not sure yet, it's always last minute on whether Mr. Wayne needs me or not to do something for him. But, I swear I'll try to be at the dance. But you go with Blade and Chelsea and they're dates, and have a good time."  
  
"Alright, I'll see you later then," she kissed his cheek before she and the other girls left.  
  
Terry sat down in front of Jaden again, "I'm so not looking forward to facing Mr. Wayne tonight, with him he'll need me to run an errand for him I know it."  
  
"What exactly do you do for him?"  
  
Terry seemed a little hesitant about answering, "Well, he just asks me to do things for him, you know, chauffer for him, I'm more of an assistant for him. Although he usually needs me to do things for him at night."  
  
"Why the night?"  
  
"I'm not sure why."  
  
"I see, did you think of a scene we could do?"  
  
Terry shook his head. They both continued flipping through the play books, each suggesting parts, they both deciding not to do them. They finally selected a part and read a few of the lines out loud.  
  
The bell rang and lunch was over. Jaden stood up and closed her play book, she threw the apple core into the garbage, Terry stood up as well. "Jaden, what class do you have next?"  
  
"Science, in room 15."  
  
"Same here, I'll show you where it is."  
  
They both began walking to their next and last class of the day. Everyone rushed to their next classes, again giving Jaden odd looks. As they walked she looked at Terry, "Thanks Terry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For talking to me."  
  
"You're welcome Jaden." They both continued on their way until they reached room 15. Terry sat in the back seat of the row closest to the windows, Jaden sat in front of him. The students of the class seemed to not really pay much attention, either it was the fact that the teacher was a complete bore, or the fact that it was Friday and it was the last class of the day, maybe it was both.  
  
After the lesson the bell rang for everyone to dismiss for the day and the weekend.  
  
Jaden was at her locker when a group of girls walked by, giggling and talking about the dance, about how they would put their hair, their make- up, what they would wear, about their dates. Each of them looked at Jaden then laughed, one saying that she hoped Jaden wouldn't be at the dance.  
  
Jaden glared at them as they passed, none of them taking notice. She closed her locker door and began her exit of the building. Most of the other students had left, some remained in the parking lot, standing by their cars talking. She noticed the boy from her english class named Nelson standing by a red talking to a few of his friends, all of which stopped and looked at her. One of them said something, causing for all of them to go into fits of laughter.  
  
She turned her back on them and continued walking towards her apartment building. She looked ahead as she walked, not paying much attention to the stares she received, until someone called her name, she turned to see that it was Terry running towards her. She stopped and smiled lightly to herself, something she didn't do for a long time. He stopped in front of her and asked where she was headed.  
  
Jaden gave him her address and he smiled, "Hey, that's my building too, I'll walk with you."  
  
She agreed and they both continued on their way. They reached the building after a few moments of walking, they walked up the stairwell to the third floor where Jaden's apartment was. Terry turned and walked down the hallway, he stopped to another door and inserted a key. He looked at Jaden, smiled once, then entered the apartment. Jaden entered her apartment and shut and locked the door behind her.  
  
tbc ... 


	3. Chapter II

Author's note: I didn't mention in the previous chapter, but any word that is outlined in _..._ means that it's stressed. Like sarcasm in a way.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter II ...  
  
Jaden leant her back against the door for a moment and looked around at the living room. A few boxes were still scattered over the floor, some were empty, and some still contained their possessions. Jaden sat down onto the couch and pick up a small box. She set it on her lap and opened the top. She lifted a paper tissue wrapped picture frame and held it firmly in her hands. She pulled the paper away and looked at the picture of her mother, father and herself when she was seven years old.  
  
She set the picture on the end table beside the couch next to the lamp. She continued removing pictures in their frames and setting them about the living room. Pictures of her mother, of herself, the only that had her father in was the one she had removed from the box first.  
  
After she had finished with the pictures she took up her play book and went to her bedroom. She sat down onto a chair that was in front of her desk, turning on the small lamp that was on her desk she opened her play book and flipped to the page that held the scene she and Terry were to memorize for their english class.  
  
Jaden read the scene, both the lines for Romeo and Juliet, then returned to the beginning to read the lines for Juliet. An hour had passed and it was after four, Jaden left her room to begin dinner for her and her mother. She had been doing so since she was ten, due to her mother having two jobs. Now that her mother only had one, old habits die hard.  
  
After Jaden had begun to prepare supper for her and her mother, she turned on the television in the living room. A news broadcast flashed across the screen. The digital reporter was speaking about a series of vandalizism and break ins on people's homes and cars were the result of the Jokerz. It seemed that a gang controversy and many iniciations were being held to recruit new members.  
  
Jaden had heard of the Jokerz, seemingly they were a gang that that was formed as followers of the original Joker that was in Gotham 30 years before. Jaden continued to watch the news as the reporter spoke of the Jokerz, their ways, their constant attacks on the innocent, their thefts. The reporter then began to speak about Batman, and how he had controlled the behavioural patterns of the Jokerz before, but now it was to be different, more difficult. Jaden was so wrapped up in watching and listening to the television that she didn't hear her mother come in.  
  
"Jaden, how was your first day?" she had asked.  
  
Jaden turned around and looked at her mother, "It was okay mom." She turned around again and lowered the volume on the television. She stood up and went to the kitchen, "How was your's?"  
  
Removing her shoes she replied, "It was okay Jaden." She laughed lightly, "Actually, it was better than okay, even though I had to answer many phone calls and do a lot of paper work, it was rewarding. The people I work with are very nice, and Mr. Wayne is scheduled to come on Monday to meet with the new employees. Although, I must admit, it was kind of odd for me to begin my first day on a Friday, since I have the weekend off. Maybe it was to just have me get the hang of it, so that I don't have to work so hard." She joined Jaden in the kitchen. "So, you didn't tell me all that happened to you today, did you meet anyone? Make any new friends?"  
  
Jaden slowly stirred the soup that was on the stove, "Well, I did meet a boy named Terry, he and I were assigned to do something for english together. We have to read and memorize a scene from Romeo and Juliet and recite it in front of the class."  
  
"Oh that's wonderful Jaden."  
  
"Maybe mom, but there were others who didn't really like me, even though they just met me. And the principal seemed a little surprised to see me this morning when I went to his office."  
  
"Well Jaden, it's because of your black clothes, and your makeup, haven't you ever thought about changing them?"  
  
"But mom, this is who I am, and if people don't want to accept me for being myself then that's their problem. I'm not going to change my appearance and pretend to be someone I'm not just for the sake of others."  
  
With a sigh she hugged her daughter, "I know Jaden, I just don't like to see you alone all the time, I want you to make friends, and you're right, if they don't want to accept you for you then that's their loss. Now what do you say to us having supper?"  
  
Jaden smiled, "I'd say let's eat."  
  
They laughed and took up the soup and sat to the table. Jaden spoke to her mother about the scene she and Terry would be memorizing, about how Terry only lives in the apartment down the hall, about the dance that would be held tonight. "Are you going?"  
  
Jaden shook her head slowly, "I don't think so mom, I wouldn't know anyone there, Terry is supposed to take his girlfriend, but he said that he didn't know if Mr. Wayne needed him tonight or not."  
  
"Mr. Wayne?"  
  
"Yeah, Terry works for Mr. Wayne, kind of like and assistant. Besides, even if Terry did go, he'd be with his girlfriend, and I don't think she would like it if I was hanging around with them."  
  
"I understand Jaden, but I don't want you to be inside this apartment all the time. I want you to get out and do things, but be careful, I've heard that this town has gangs, and I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"I know mom, I was watching the news just before you came home, and the Jokerz were causing a lot of damage."  
  
"Well, just be careful when you're out and around."  
  
Jaden nodded her head, they continued their meal.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was half past six when Jaden went to her room. A few moments later her mother knocked on the door, Jaden answered, and her mother stood in the doorway, "Jaden, I don't want for you to stay in this room all night, now you said that there was a dance tonight, and I think you should go. And it doesn't matter if other people don't want you there, you can stand up for yourself."  
  
"But I don't know where it is." She replied as she flipped through her play book.  
  
"Why don't you go ask Terry where it is?"  
  
"Mom, he's taking his girlfriend, besides, he's probably already gone."  
  
"Well, if you won't go to the dance, then at least go for a walk or something. Go see a movie, go to the mall, get out of this room and do anything. And maybe you'll see Terry and you can go with him and his girlfriend to the dance."  
  
"You're not going to let up about me getting out of the apartment are you?"  
  
"No, because I don't want you to be alone all of the time."  
  
"Okay okay I'll go for a walk then." She closed her play book and stood up.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jaden had left the apartment building and was walking down the street. She wasn't entirely sure where she was going, her eyes were cast down to her feet. But her gaze was averted to eye level when she heard people talking in front of her. She stopped and looked at a group of teenagers who were in a line, loud dance music was heard from within the building. She noticed Terry and Dana, as well as the two girls who had been with them earlier, and two guys who seemingly were their dates.  
  
Terry looked towards Jaden and waved at her. She stepped forward as he spoke to her, "Jaden, are you here for the dance?"  
  
"No, I was just going for a walk," She replied in a low manner.  
  
"You should come in, it'll be fun," spoke Dana.  
  
"I don't know, I don't really know anyone."  
  
"You know us," Terry answered to her comment.  
  
Jaden opened her mouth to reply, but couldn't think of a response. She stood with them and paid her way in with the few creds she had with her. Terry and Dana sat to a table, Jaden followed. She sat across from them and looked around the room. The lights were dimmed, and different lights were flashing to the beats of the music which was playing. Many people were dancing, some were sitting to the tables as well, and were looking toward her and laughing after speaking to one another.  
  
She turned away and looked down at the table, "Don't worry about them Jaden, they always talk about everyone, even each other," spoke Terry.  
  
She smiled at him lightly then turned to look at the people dancing again. "Come on Terry let's dance," asked Dana.  
  
"Uh, okay, Jaden do you wanna dance?" he asked.  
  
Jaden shook her head, "No, you guys go ahead, I'll be alright."  
  
They stood up and left the table area and went to the dance floor. They proceeded to dance to the fast music. Jaden watched them as well as the other couples as they danced, she felt as though she was being watched. Her gaze slowly went about the room, but she couldn't really see in the darkened areas. She looked down at her hands on the table, she scraped her nails.  
  
Again she felt as though someone were watching her, she raised her eyes to see Nelson standing in front of her, he leant forward and rested his hands onto the table. "What're you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"Sitting," she replied.  
  
"I can see that, but why are you in here? No one wants you here." The two guys that Jaden had seen with him earlier came and stood behind him. "What's she doing here?" one of them asked.  
  
She looked at them, giving a glare, "Terry and Dana asked me to come in with them, I didn't want to because I knew that others didn't want me to come, but they insisted. And you have no right to question what I do with my life."  
  
They each laughed, "Look, I don't want people like you comming around places where people who are worth looking at, and thinking about, are welcome."  
  
"Well, if I'm not worth thinking about and looking at, why are you here bothering me?"  
  
Nelson and the two guys looked at one another and grumbled beneath their breath as they walked away. Terry and Dana came back to the table, "Jaden, what did they want?" asked Terry.  
  
"They didn't want me here." Jaden answered, "Maybe I should just go." She stood up and left the table, Terry grabbed her by the wrist.  
  
"Jaden, don't run away just because someone wants you to, you have to stand up to people like that, and be strong." At that moment, his cell rang. He answered and rolled his eyes. "That was Mr. Wayne, he needs me to run an errand for him." He spoke after hanging up.  
  
Dana rolled her eyes, "Terry, this is the only time we've spent together after school in weeks."  
  
"I know Dana, and I'm sorry, but I have a part time job, and obligations to it and Mr. Wayne."  
  
"Just go Terry." Dana said before she sat down.  
  
Terry leant down to kiss her, but she turned her head. Terry stood up without kissing her and turned to leave, he said good-bye to Jaden then left. She sat down to the table and looked at Dana. "Ooh, he always does this, whenever we have time together he leaves because Mr. Wayne needs him for something."  
  
"Well, what does he do for Mr. Wayne exactly?"  
  
"I don't know, he doesn't say. And to be honest, I don't care, I'm tired of this, I need attention from him, I have feelings. And he just doesn't seem to realize that."  
  
"Did you tell him that?"  
  
"I tried to, but whenever we spend time together, he always has to leave. I'm sorry Jaden, I didn't mean to pour this on you."  
  
"It's okay Dana, I'm always a good listener."  
  
"Thanks for doing that, at least someone is listening to me. And I've been thinking, I still have feelings for Terry, but I can't stand not spending time with him. I want to break up with him, but I don't know how I'm going to tell him, or if I'll ever get a chance. And I don't want to write him a letter or leave him a message, because this is something I have to do face to face with him."  
  
"Dana, I've never been in a situation where I had to worry about breaking up with someone, or if someone were to break up with me, but, if you're having feelings like this you really should tell Terry, and try to have time alone with him, where no distractions can be seen."  
  
"I suppose you're right Jaden, thank you."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was after 11 when the dance ended. Jaden and Dana left together, but soon parted into their seperate ways. Jaden walked towards her building, her only light came from the street posts, although the lighting was not entirely perfect, the alleyways were dark, the street was almost as dark as the alleyways. Jaden quickened her pace as she continued towards her building.  
  
Jaden heard footsteps behind her, as though there were a few people comming behind her, closer and closer. Her footsteps fell faster until she was running, the sound of approaching footsteps came to her ears, running, catching up to her. She was forced to stop when a hand grabbed her arm. Jaden looked around and saw that five guys, between the ages of about 17-20 were circling around her. Each of them wore a strange outfit, she knew instantly that they were members of the Jokerz. Their faces were painted the same as clowns. The one who had his hand on her arm wore a purple suit, and white face paint. He appeared the same as the original Joker that had been in Gotham over 30 years ago.  
  
They all grinned at Jaden, making her feel very uncomfortable. She saw that she was very close to her building. The leader of the group gripped her arm tighter, "What's your hurry? Don't you wanna stay out and play?" he asked with a laugh, the others laughed in unison.  
  
"Not a chance," came a voice from overhead.  
  
They all looked up to see a black figure fall down upon the Jokerz. They each tried to fight off their opponent but was unsuccessful. The Jokerz ran away, cursing back to the figure. Jaden stared in awe at who was in front of her. She knew at that moment that the figure in black was Batman. He turned to her and asked if she was alright. She nodded but before she could thank him he leapt into the air and disappeared.  
  
Jaden looked up to the sky, not really sure of what to believe, if it really happened or it didn't. She quickly turned and ran to her building, up the stairwell to her apartment door and went inside. Her mother was on the couch watching the late night news. She turned and looked at Jaden as she entered. "Jaden, it's very late, where did you go?"  
  
Jaden's mind was black and oblivious that her mother had even said anything. When she noticed her mother looking at her she turned and went to sit by her side, "I'm sorry mom, what did you say?"  
  
"I asked where you went."  
  
"Oh, um, I went to the dance. Terry and Dana wanted me to go in with them."  
  
"Who's Dana?"  
  
"Terry's girlfriend, but she told me that ever since Terry began working for Mr. Wayne, they haven't spent much time together, and she was thinking about breaking up with him. I told her that she should talk it over with Terry first before making any rash decisions."  
  
"Yes, that would be the most considerate move to make. Did you have fun at the dance though?"  
  
"Not really mom, the music was okay, but I knew not many people wanted me there. Like one boy from school and a few of his friends came over to where I was sitting and told me to leave, but I told them that I wouldn't, so they left me alone."  
  
"That's good Jaden, always stand up for yourself, never let anyone push you around, but I don't want to see you get hurt. Now it's late, and I had a busy day today, so I'm going to go to bed."  
  
"Alright mom, I'm not really tired yet, so I think I'll stay up for a little while longer."  
  
They each said good-night and her mother went to her room. Jaden remained on the couch and looked at the television screen. The broadcast was again about the Jokerz, Jaden felt it best not to mention to anyone about what happened to her. She wasn't hurt, and she was saved. Although despite feeling shaken up by the ordeal, Jaden felt safe. She turned off the television and went to her room after making sure the door was locked.  
  
She picked up her play book and read her lines for a half hour before removing her make-up, her rings, necklaces and changing into her night clothes. She turned out the light and lay in her bed, looking up to the ceiling through the darkness. The lights from the lamp posts shone in through her window, casting shadows on her walls and very faintly on her ceiling. She closed her eyes and once again saw the face of her saviour before she drifted into sleep.  
  
tbc ... 


	4. Chapter III

Author's note: Enjoy the read, hopefully the story is going well. ^.^;; aside from having writer's block majorly. But, all writer's get it sometimes.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter III ...  
  
One week later ...  
  
Dana waited furiously for Terry in the parking lot of the school. He agreed to see her and speak with her after last the class of the day, but her patience was wearing thin. She waited for an hour, with his promise on her mind about meeting with her. Her arms were folded across her chest, she tapped her fingers against her upper arm as she looked at her watch. Leaning back against her car Dana knew for sure that she would break it off with Terry, despite the feelings she still had for him.  
  
"That's it, five more minutes then I'm leaving," she angrilly said to herself again.  
  
She rolled her eyes once more and enter her car. She was about to start the engine when she saw Terry running towards her. She looked up at him as he stopped beside her. "Dana, I'm so sorry, I know I'm late, but something came up."  
  
"Terry, somethings always comming up. And I can't stand doing this anymore, whenever we have time together, you always get a call, or you remember something you had to do for Mr. Wayne. Terry, I'm sorry, but I don't want this to go on."  
  
"So what are you saying? That it's over between us?"  
  
Dana looked up into Terry's eyes, "I'm sorry Terry." She started her car and drove away.  
  
Terry watched as Dana drove away from him. A feeling of resentment overwhelmed him, resentment for his job that he had taken up for Mr. Wayne, but he knew he had obligations, and he knew that there was not enough room in his life for both. But the choice was made, and Dana was now out of his life.  
  
Dark clouds covered the sky as Terry walked towards his building from the high school parking lot. His mind was wandering from many different things, making him oblivious that someone was running towards him from behind. A hand dropped on his shoulder, he turned around and looked in the face of Max, the only other person besides Mr. Wayne who knew his secret. "Terry, what's wrong? You look so down."  
  
"Max, Dana couldn't handle my job, and how it's keeping us apart all the time. So she broke off our relationship."  
  
"I'm sorry Terry, and I know the obligations you have to keep, but it's not fair to Dana either, so maybe it's for the best for a little while at least."  
  
"I don't know Max, maybe you're right."  
  
Max nodded her understanding and told Terry that she had to get home. He turned and continued walking towards his building. He entered the key and unlocked the door. His younger brother Matt met him from behind, "Terry, mom said this morning after you left that she wants you to clean up your room for once."  
  
"Not now Matt."  
  
"Geez, what's wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing," Terry entered the apartemnt and went down the hallway and entered his room, shutting the door behind him. He picked up the play book from his desk and sat onto his bed, he read over his lines then stood up and left his room. He told Matt that he would be going out for a little while.  
  
"But Terry, you can't leave me home here by myself, I'm not old enough to be left alone."  
  
"Matt, I'm going to Jaden's so we can practice our lines. I'll only be down the hall a few apartments, if you have any problems, just call me on my cell, I'll have it turned on." With that he left.  
  
He hesitated a moment before knocking on the door of Jaden's apartment. Raising his hand he knocked twice then waited. A moment later Jaden answered the door and looked surprised to see Terry standing there. "Terry, is everything alright?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, everything's fine, I was just wondering if you wanted to practice our lines."  
  
"Okay," she answered as she stepped aside to allow him to enter. He did so and she closed her door behind him. "I just have to go get my play book in my room, you can sit on the couch if you'd like."  
  
Jaden left the small area and went to her bedroom. Terry sat down and flipped through the pages until he came across the right scene. Jaden came back from her room and opened the play book to the same scene, she sat down beside Terry on the couch. Terry spoke his line, then Jaden spoke her's.  
  
After they finished with reading the scene, Terry closed his book and stood up. Jaden looked up at him, "Terry, I know I've already asked you this before, but, are you sure everything's alright?"  
  
He sat down on the couch again and turned to look at Jaden, "No Jaden, everything's not alright."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"It's Dana, she and I are, well, we're no longer together. My job was too much, and it took too much time away from her. We never spent much time together, and whenever we did, I had to leave, I mean, you saw what happened at the dance last week right? Well, I have obligations to do my job, and I know it's not fair to Dana, but she has to realize that's the way it is." He leant forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "Jaden, I'm sorry to burden you with this but I felt as though I needed someone to talk to about it."  
  
"It's okay Terry, I mean, I've never been in this situation, and I'm sorry if I can't give you well advice about it, but I'm always here to listen."  
  
"Thanks Jaden," at that moment his cell phone rang, "It's probably Matt, I have to take this." He stood up and went to the front door and answered his cell.  
  
Jaden looked at him then turned to her play book in her hands. She couldn't explain the feelings she had at that moment. She felt bad that Terry and his girlfriend had broken up, but she also felt kind of glad by it. She shook her head with not wanting to seem selfish on someone else's misfortune. Terry stood behind the couch. "Jaden, that was Mr. Wayne, I gotta go do something for him. Um, Matt's in the apartment by himself, could you go to check up on him for me?"  
  
"Um, sure."  
  
"Thanks a lot Jaden, I owe you one." He turned and left.  
  
Jaden set aside her play book and stood up, she grabbed the key to her apartment and left, she locked the door behind her and went down the hall to check up on Matt. She knocked on the door and Matt answered, he looked up at her, "Yeah? Who are you? What do you want?"  
  
"I'm Jaden, Terry's friend, he had to run an errand for Mr. Wayne and he asked me to check in on you."  
  
"Oh, okay, he left and gave the responsibility to you to check up on a kid."  
  
"It's no trouble."  
  
"Well, do you wanna come in? Or do you wanna stay in the hallway?"  
  
Jaden smiled politely and stepped inside. Matt shut the door behind her and went to the living room and sat down onto the couch. Jaden stepped in further and sat down beside him, "What are you and Terry doing for the play thing?"  
  
"We have to memorize and part from 'Romeo and Juliet'."  
  
"Oh, it sounds boring to me, I'd rather read a line from a comic book or something, I don't understand the way they talked back then."  
  
"It is kind of hard to learn what they meant back then, but the way we talk now would probably be hard for them to understand."  
  
"I guess so, hey, do you want to play a game of cards? Just until my mom gets home from work? She'll be back at five, and Terry won't be back until later."  
  
Jaden agreed and Matt ran to get the cards for them. He opened a drawer in the kitchen and pulled out a deck of cards that was held together with a rubber band. He shut the drawer and ran back to the living room, he cleared off the coffee table and sat down between it and the couch. Jaden sat on the opposite side. "What do you want to play Matt?"  
  
"I don't know, how about 'go fish'?"  
  
Jaden nodded as Matt removed the rubber band from the cards, he shuffled the cards, without the exception of dropping a few. He dealt them each out five cards and set the rest aside. After about 45 minutes of playing cards, Matt having won seven games and Jaden winning three, Matt's mother came in the apartment. "Matt, Terry, are you guys home?"  
  
Matt stood up and ran to her, "Hey mom, Terry's not here, he had to do something for Mr. Wayne."  
  
"He left you here alone?"  
  
"Just for a few minutes, but Jaden came and sat with me until you came home."  
  
Jaden stood up and held the deck of cards in her hands, she applied the rubber band and handed them to Matt, "It was fun playing cards with you Matt, we'll have to do it again sometime. Hello Mrs. Mcginnis."  
  
"Hello dear, you must be a friend of Terry's. He told me about you a few times, you moved in down the hall a week ago?"  
  
"That's right, my mother has a new job working for Mr. Wayne in one of his offices. And I better be getting back now, she'll soon be home if she's not already, and she'll worry."  
  
"Alright, it was nice meeting you Jaden."  
  
"It was nice meeting you too." Jaden said good-bye to Matt once more then left and went to her apartment. She met her mother as she came down the hallway, "Jaden, where were you?"  
  
"I was watching Terry's younger brother for him, he had an errand to do for Mr. Wayne. Their mother just came home and I figured that you would soon be back too."  
  
"I see, let's go inside and have something to eat." She said with a smile.  
  
Jaden smiled back to her mother as she unlocked the door. They fixed something for their supper and sat down to the table to eat. Jaden remained silent. "Jaden, are you alright? You're awfully quiet."  
  
"I'm sorry mom, I was just thinking. Terry told me today that he and Dana broke up. He seemed upset by it too, it's because of his job that he has for Mr. Wayne, it takes up too much time and they never spend time together. Dana told me that she was thinking about breaking up with Terry, but she said that she still had feelings for him."  
  
"Well, it's a difficult thing to break up with someone when you still care for them."  
  
Jaden nodded her head and continued eating. A knock sounded at their door, her mother stood and answered. She called to her daughter, Jaden stood and went to the doorway, where her mother and Terry were standing. "I'll leave you two alone to talk," her mother said as she returned to the kitchen.  
  
"Jaden, can I talk with you for a minute, in private?"  
  
"Okay," she and Terry stepped into the hallway, she shut the door. "What is it?"  
  
"I wanted to thank you again for looking in on Matt, he's not old enough to be left alone completely, plus mom would've killed me if no one was there to sit with him. And I was wondering, if you weren't too busy that is, if whenever mom is at work, and I can't stay with Matt, would you look after him? Just for a littlw while and if you can't I understand completely."  
  
"I wouldn't mind Terry, Matt's very nice."  
  
"Yeah, when he wants to be."  
  
They laughed, "Well, I see that I interrupted your supper, and I just wanted to ask you something quick."  
  
"Okay, what?"  
  
"If you weren't doing anything later, maybe you'd like to go out, I mean just to walk around or something."  
  
"Well, I don't know. It would be nice to get out and around, and we also have to practice our lines some more."  
  
"Alright then, I'll bring my play book and get you at about seven."  
  
"Okay Terry."  
  
He turned and walked away towards his apartment. Jaden watched after him as he entered his apartment. She turned and entered her own. She leant against the door then rejoined her mother in the kitchen. "So, what did Terry have to say?"  
  
"He wanted to thank me for looking after Matt earlier. And he wanted to know if I'd want to go for a walk with him later this evening."  
  
"Oh, are you going?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"Yes, we still have to practice our lines for english."  
  
They finished their meal, speaking about how things have gone for them in the past week. How Jaden was faring at school, how her mother was faring at her job. Jaden helped her mother with the dishes, then they went to the living room and sat on the couch. Her mother turned on the television and another news report about the Jokerz was across the screen. "Jaden, when you and Terry go out tonight, just be careful."  
  
"We will mom, don't worry."  
  
They continued to watch the news for a little while then Jaden picked up her play book and read over the lines that she didn't know. She was in the middle of reading the last line when a knock was on the door. She stood up and answered, Terry stood in the hallway and held onto his play book. "See, I told you I'd be here at seven."  
  
"Yeah, I know, just let me tell my mother that we're going now." She turned and spoke to her mother, "Mom, Terry and I are going now."  
  
"Alright, do you have your key?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alright, but don't stay out too late."  
  
Jaden agreed and stepped into the hallway with Terry. She shut the door, "Where are we going?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe we could go to the park and rehearse," he suggested.  
  
They left the apartment building together and went towards the park. Jaden noticed that people who met them were looking at her oddly, and talking amongst themselves. She and Terry met Nelson and a few of his friends as they drove by. They heard the car turn around and come back towards them. Nelson parked the car in one of the lots and he and his friends got out. "Mcginnis, what are you doing?"  
  
Terry rolled his eyes, "What are you talking about Nash?"  
  
"What am I talking about? I'm talking about breaking it off with Dana and going for the undead. I swear your mind is seriously messed up."  
  
Jaden raised her eyes and glared at Nelson, "The undead?" she asked in a deep tone of voice.  
  
"Yeah, you looked like something from a horror movie," one of Nelson's friend had said. They all laughed, "Careful, she might get mad and suck your blood."  
  
Terry stepped forward, "Why don't you guys grow up and get a life?"  
  
"Terry, it's okay, I've got this all before, can we just go?" asked Jaden after she touched Terry's shoulder.  
  
He looked at her a moment then turned back to Nelson and his friends, "Okay Jaden."  
  
They began to walk away, Nelson spoke amongst his friends then yelled after the two, "Fine Mcginnis, if you'd rather hang out with a witch than people like you then go ahead. It doesn't matter, but you'll never be accepted again."  
  
Terry and Jaden continued walking towards the park. The sun was setting and the sky was the color of fire, red, orange, gold. Terry went ahead of Jaden and stood on a ledge that looked over Gotham. He rested his hands on the railing. Jaden stepped beside him, "Jaden, I'm sorry about what they said."  
  
"It's okay, I've gotten it before. But it still hurts sometimes, I guess no one really gets used to insults. And I don't like how people like Nelson treat others just because they're different."  
  
Terry stood up straight and looked at Jaden, he dropped his hands away from the railing and stepped towards her, "Jaden, I know that many people are like Nelson, and how they think, I used to be that way too, but something happened to me and I changed. Maybe it's because of the job that I took with Mr. Wayne. And I know that under the gothic appearance you're a really nice person. Now I know the meaning of the phrase, 'don't judge a book by it's cover'."  
  
Jaden smiled at him, "Thank you Terry, you're the first person that I can really consider a friend."  
  
He smiled at her as they walked a little ways and sat down onto a bench. They rehearsed their lines and read over the ones they didn't know. The street lamps came on after a moment, the sun had completely set and the sky was dark. Because of the lights of the city no stars could be seen. Jaden and Terry finished with their lines then sat and looked up towards the sky. "I wish I could see the stars," spoke Jaden, "I could never see them that much because we always lived in the city."  
  
"Yeah, me too, I rarely ever see them, sometimes I get to though."  
  
"Really, how?"  
  
Terry looked at her a moment then down to his feet, "Well, when I have to go to Mr. Wayne's in the evenings, he lives away from the city, near the water, and I can see the stars then. But he's not really one for gazing at the stars."  
  
Jaden laughed, "I see, maybe you could take me out to meet him some time, considering that my mom does work for him."  
  
"Yeah, but I'd have to check and see if it would be alright with him first, he doesn't really like many visitors."  
  
Jaden nodded her understanding. Terry stood up and looked at his watch, "It's only after nine, do you want to go home or would you like to just walk around for a little while?"  
  
"Well, it's still kind of early, and my mom doesn't really exspect me to be back until midnight or shortly after. We could walk around for a little while."  
  
They left the park and walked along the streets of the city. Their only light was from the street lamps. Jaden noticed Dana with Chelsea and Blade walking along the sidewalk on the opposite side of the street, goin the opposite direction. They stopped and looked at her and Terry then spoke amongst themselves. Terry turned his head then looked at Jaden, "Don't worry about them, Dana and I are over, she made the call on it. Besides, we're just hanging out, and we have lines to memorize for english together."  
  
"Yeah," Jaden looked at Terry then turned to look ahead of her.  
  
At that moment Terry's cell phone rang, he groaned with annoyment because he knew what was comming. He answered his phone and he was right of his spectulations. It was Mr. Wayne. Terry finished speaking then looked to Jaden, "That was Mr. Wayne, I'm sorry, I have to go, he needs me for something again. Do you want me to walk you back to the apartment?"  
  
"No Terry, Mr. Wayne needs you so you better go and see what he wants. I'll be alright, I don't need you to walk me back."  
  
"Are you sure, the Jokerz usually come out at this time, and they'll take notice of a girl by herself and try and get creds, or worse."  
  
Jaden looked at Terry as she remembered what happened to her the previous week. "Terry, maybe you could walk me back."  
  
"Are you afraid that the Jokerz might attack you?"  
  
"Yes, again."  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Yes, last Friday, after the dance, when I was walking home the Jokerz came up to me from behind and asked me to stay and play. Then Batman came and kind of saved me I guess. That was the first time I've seen him, I've heard of him before, but I didn't really believe that he existed."  
  
Terry smirked, "Batman huh? Well, I'll walk you back, just in case he isn't around this time, but we have to hurry, or Mr. Wayne will be down my neck about being late."  
  
They continued on their way back to the apartment building. Outside of her apartment, Jaden looked at Terry once more, "Terry, I wanted to thank you again for being so nice to me. I had a nice time tonight, after we left Nelson and his friends anyway."  
  
"That's good Jaden, I'll see you tomorrow." With that he waved and left. Jaden entered her apartment, her mother was sitting on the couch in the living room. "Jaden, you're home early."  
  
"Yeah, Terry had a call from Mr. Wayne."  
  
"This late?"  
  
"Yeah, but it's okay, we have more of our lines memorized, and we had a nice talk?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Mom, I'd really rather not say, I want to keep that kind of private, between me and Terry. Don't worry, it's nothing bad, just about his relationship with Dana and how we're becomming friends now. What are you watching?" She asked as she sat next to her mother.  
  
"I'm not sure what it's called, but it's a movie that came on earlier," she looked at her daughter, "You really like Terry don't you?"  
  
"Well yeah mom, I mean, he's the only one who really noticed me and made an effort to be my friend."  
  
"No that's not what I meant."  
  
"Mom, Terry just broke up with his girlfriend, I'll admit that he's very nice, and considerate, but if I did like him as more than a friend, I wouldn't say so to him."  
  
"So then you do?"  
  
"Mom, well, uh, alright, yes, kind of. But of what I just said I can't tell him that, and he may not like me other than a friend anyway."  
  
Her mother nodded her head, "Jaden, all I can say is that you should try and be the one true friend that Terry needs right now. And maybe gradually down the road Terry will appreciate everything you've done for him, and maybe he'll be open with his feelings and feel the same way about you that you do about him."  
  
They both watched the movie that was on the television until it was after ten. Jaden stood and hugged her mother, "Mom, I think I'll go to bed now, I'm kind of tired."  
  
"Alright Jaden, good-night."  
  
"Good-night." She turned and went to her room. She removed her rings, her necklaces, her make-up. She changed from her black wardrobe into her night clothes then sat onto her bed. She looked down at her feet and thought about things that have happened to her since she and her mother moved to Gotham. But mainly she thought about Terry. How he _was_ the only person to really try and be friends with her, about how it must be hard for him to have been in a relationship and just have it taken away, about how his job must interfere with his life greatly.  
  
She layed back onto her bed and pulled the blankets over herself. She closed her eyes and concentrated about falling asleep.  
  
tbc ... 


	5. Chapter IV

Author's note: It's been a while between this chapter and the last, not having access   
  
to a computer is one of the reasons, but, usually writer's block takes a great deal of   
  
the blame. Oh well, I'm not the only one who has this problem. ^.^;;  
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
Chapter IV ...  
  
Jaden tried greatly to try and sleep. She heard the ticking of the clock in her room   
  
count down the seconds, changing into minutes, into hours. It was after two in the   
  
morning when she stood and sat down to her desk. She switched on the lamp and   
  
looked down at the blank piece of paper and pen that lay before her.   
  
Many times she thought about her father, many times she wished he were still alive.   
  
The connection the father and daughter had with one another was strong. Jaden   
  
could tell her father anything, but since he had passed she felt as though she couldn't   
  
talk to him, that he wasn't listening all of the time.  
  
She picked up the pen that lay before her, she thought a moment then began to write.  
  
"Daddy, ever since you've left me I've felt alone. More alone than I could have ever   
  
immagined. I've spoken to you many times, but I've always felt as though you weren't   
  
hearing me. You've always given me good advice before, advice of what I should do to   
  
make myself happy when things were bad.  
  
"Times haven't been the same with you gone, I've left myself and enclosed in a shell of   
  
darkness. I don't know what to do. The only person besides mom who has treated me   
  
with respect since you, was Terry. But I find myself feeling somewhat attracted   
  
towards him. I don't know if it's friendship, or if it's something more. But what should I   
  
do? I can't tell him because of his recent break-up, I can't tell him because he may not   
  
feel the same about me, I can't tell him.  
  
"Daddy, what should I do? You always were good at giving me advice. But I was never   
  
fully aware of what you meant. But your meanings always seemed to find me. Please   
  
daddy, I need your help. I wish you were still here, I wish you could still take my hand   
  
and hold me in your arms and tell me everything will be okay.  
  
"Whatever you decide I should do, please tell me in some way. I hope this letter finds   
  
you, and you give me your advice. Your little girl forever."  
  
Jaden read over her letter many times before standing and going to her window. She   
  
opened it and looked down at the paper that she held in her hands. She tore the   
  
letter into many pieces before discarding it into the wind. The seperate pieces left   
  
each other and flitted in many directions.  
  
Jaden began to turn towards her bed again, but stopped when she saw something in   
  
the corner of her eye. She leaned forward and saw Batman fly alongside the building   
  
below her window. He didn't see her but she quickly turned and shut the window. She   
  
turned off the lamp on her desk and layed onto her bed once more. But sleep was   
  
scarce in her mind.  
  
All she could think of was the letter she had written to her father, about the questions   
  
she had asked. Then her mind changed to the image of the being who had saved her   
  
from the Jokerz. Before she and her mother moved to Gotham city, Jaden had heard of   
  
Batman, and she wanted to see him for her own eyes. To see if he was a man, a   
  
creature, or just a figment of one's imagination. But she knew that it was a man who   
  
had helped her.  
  
But she wondered as to why he would be flying by her building at such a late hour.   
  
She pondered this question for a little while before finally lapsing into sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
When she awoke the following morning, Jaden stood and went to her window. Once   
  
again she peered out but saw nothing except citizens walking along the streets below,   
  
or driving. She heard her mother in the kitchen, getting her usual coffee that she had   
  
every Saturday morning when she didn't have to work. Jaden stepped from her room   
  
and joined her mother, who was sitting to the table and enjoying her cup of coffee.   
  
"Good morning Jaden."  
  
"Good morning mom. Did you notice anything last night? At about two or shortly after?"  
  
"No, I was sleeping by that time, why? What happened?"  
  
"Oh nothing really, I couldn't sleep so I looked out my window and saw something."  
  
"Oh? And what was it?"  
  
"I'm not sure, somthing flew past my window is all."  
  
"Maybe it was a bat, a few people at the office have them fly past their windows."  
  
Jaden smiled then poured herself a glass of orange juice. She went to the living room   
  
and sat on the couch. She turned on the television as her mother joined her. Another   
  
news report about the Jokerz was being spoken of. Jaden changed the channel to   
  
another program. At that moment a knock sounded at the door.   
  
Jaden stood and answered, Terry smiled at her. "Jaden, sorry about bothering you this   
  
early in the morning, but Matt wanted me to ask you something."  
  
"Matt wanted you to ask me something?"  
  
"Yeah, well, I promised him and my mom that I'd take him to the mall and arcade this   
  
afternoon, and he wanted to know if you'd want to come with us. I don't mind at all,   
  
since he'll be climbing on the tubes at the arcade, I don't wanna sit by myself."  
  
"I wouldn't mind Terry, Matt's very sweet. What time will you guys be leaving?"  
  
"Not until this afternoon. I still have to change my clothes, and Matt has to watch   
  
cartoons first." They both laughed lightly. "So we'll come by and get you later."  
  
"Alright, I'll be ready and waiting." They smiled once at each other and turned, Jaden   
  
entered her apartment and shut the door. Sitting next to her mother she spoke of   
  
what she would be doing later that day.   
  
"That's nice Jaden," her mother replied with a smile.  
  
"Mom, I'll be spending time with Terry and his brother, nothing will happen."  
  
"Well, you never know Jaden."  
  
Jaden smiled at her mother then stood and went to her room. She selected her clothes   
  
she would wear for the day, then she went to the bathroom and had a shower. After   
  
about a half hour she emerged from the bathroom and went back to her room. She put   
  
on her rings and necklaces, and sat to her desk and looked into the small mirror that   
  
was on the side. She put on her make-up that she always wore, eye-liner, lipstick,   
  
mascara, and eyeshadow, all of which was black.   
  
She looked into the mirror for a moment silently then stood and joined her mother in the   
  
living room once again. They watched a program on the television for a little while until   
  
another knock was sounded on the door. Jaden stood, "Jaden, you should take the key   
  
just in case I have to go out later and I might not be back when you get home." Jaden   
  
nodded and put her key in her pocket.   
  
She answered the door. Matt smiled up at her, "Hi Jaden, I'm glad you could come with   
  
us, now maybe Terry won't be such a downer."  
  
Jaden laughed, "Is he always a downer?"  
  
"Yeah, usually, and we always come home early because he has to work."  
  
"Well Matt, if Terry gets called today, I'll stay with you." She smiled at him.  
  
"Thanks Jaden."  
  
Terry looked at her with a small smirk. Jaden turned and told her mother that they   
  
would be leaving, she said good-bye to her daughter as Jaden entered the hallway   
  
and shut the door behind her. Matt ran ahead of the two teens towards the stairwell,   
  
"Come on you guys, hurry up. I want to go to the arcade."  
  
Jaden and Terry walked behind Matt to the arcade. He kept running ahead of them,   
  
stopping and looking back, telling them to hurry. Jaden had to smile at his persistence   
  
for them to keep up with him. The teens talked as they continued behind the impatient   
  
youth. Matt, being like any little boy, wanted to get to the arcade in a hurry, he rushed   
  
back and grabbed Jaden's hand, and pulled her forward.   
  
She and Matt ran ahead of Terry, who broke into a run after them. Jaden laughed as   
  
she was pulled to the crosswalk. They stopped as Terry came behind them. The trio   
  
waited for the light to change to a green, Jaden looked away as Nelson and his friends   
  
drove by, each glaring as they looked in her direction. Terry placed his hand onto her   
  
shoulder, she looked at him. He smiled reasuringly at her. She mouthed the words   
  
'Thank you' as Matt pulled her across the street when the light changed.   
  
They entered the arcade, Matt held onto Jaden's hand as he looked around for the   
  
game he wanted to play. He let go and looked up at Terry, "Alright Matt, how much do   
  
you want?" the teen asked.  
  
"Um, just a few creds Terry," he replied with an innocent grin.   
  
Terry removed some creds from his pocket and handed them to his brother. Matt ran   
  
towards a game that he was customed to playing, a few of his friends were there. The   
  
five boys turned and looked towards Terry and Jaden, Matt did most of the talking,   
  
mainly telling them who Jaden was. The other boys nodded and turned back to the   
  
game.   
  
Jaden sat down and watched after them, Terry sat alongside her. She turned to Terry   
  
and smiled, "Thank you for letting me come with you guys Terry."  
  
"Sure Jaden, anytime," at that moment his cell phone rang. Terry closed his eyes and   
  
hesitated as the rings continued, he knew what was coming. "I'm sorry Jaden, I know   
  
it's Mr. Wayne, and I'll have to leave, I don't want to have to ask you to watch Matt-"  
  
"Terry, it's okay, I don't mind watching him, and I'll take him home later."  
  
"Jaden, thanks, I'll make it up to you, I promise." He answered his cell, his   
  
spectulations were right, it was Mr. Wayne, calling to tell him that he was needed.   
  
Terry apologized once again to Jaden, and thanked her for looking after Matt. He   
  
quickly left the arcade and beneath his breath grumbled as he made his way to Mr.   
  
Wayne's. It wasn't fair, he knew that he had an obligation to the city now, but he was   
  
a teen, and he had a life, possibly. It was too long since he actually did something to   
  
enjoy his life without being called to stop a robbery, or prevent an explosion. At times   
  
he wished that he hadn't become batman, that he could go back to just being the   
  
regular teenager that he was meant to be. But, what if he had refused? Would he have   
  
gotten to know Jaden and become her friend? Would Dana still be in his life? Would that   
  
have been for the best?   
  
Terry's thoughts ran rampant as he approached Mr. Wayne's property. He knew what   
  
would be ordered of him, 'Suit up, the Jokerz are trying to steal something or other'.   
  
Terry was not looking forward to it, he wanted to go back to the arcade and check up   
  
on Jaden and Matt, to see how they were doing.   
  
"You're late," was the only words spoken to him by Mr. Wayne as he entered the cave.  
  
Ace barked once then settled down by Mr. Wayne's feet.   
  
"I'm sorry, but I was at the arcade with my brother and a friend."  
  
"It doesn't matter now, the Jokerz have been terrorizing the east side of the city."  
  
"The east side?"  
  
"Yes, I want you to patrol that section of the city."  
  
Terry rolled his eyes and sighed, "For how long?"  
  
"For however long it takes."  
  
Terry changed from his clothing to that of the bat suit. He left the cave and firstly went   
  
back to the arcade, remaining in the shadows. He spotted Jaden and Matt leaving, both   
  
wearing smiles and talking about the game that Matt and his friends had played earlier,   
  
about how Matt had won.   
  
tbc ... 


	6. Chapter V

Author's note: Apologies to all for me not being able to finish chapters sooner. But, with my computer not working   
  
properly, I have to save in text format, and having major writer's block, and having to deal with my last year of   
  
school, no time. But, I will try my best to complete this story, and soon.   
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
Chapter V ...  
  
Jaden and Matt walked towards the apartment building, oblivious to the fact that in the shadows their protector   
  
watched them, but, oblivious also to the fact that their problems were to begin as well. Matt laughed loudly and   
  
pointed his finger as a gun, reacting the game he had played with his friends, and won.  
  
Jaden smiled and laughed lightly along with him. They drew nearer to their apartment building, but they were   
  
unable to enter. Grasping Matt's shoulder to pull him close, Jaden looked about them nervously, once again   
  
members of the Jokerz were terrorizing her. These were different members, but each still had awareness that told   
  
Jaden to get away. "Jaden, what's going on?" Matt asked in a hushed whisper, a twinge of fear in his voice.  
  
"Everything's okay Matt, I'll take care of this."  
  
A burst of laughter sounded through the night air. "Take care of it? How do you expect to do that? We're the   
  
Jokerz, no one can take care of us."  
  
"Except me."  
  
With those two words spoken, the dark saviour appeared from the shadows, hitting one of the Jokerz in the face,   
  
causing him to fall. The four other members stared wide eyed at their fallen "comrad". Each turned and ran in   
  
opposite directions. Matt stared up at Batman with a smile, "Oh wow, this is so shway! Wait until I tell the guys   
  
about this!"  
  
"Are you two okay?" The question was asked in a low manner.  
  
"Yes, we're fine, and thank you again." Jaden smiled lightly. She noticed a small smirk form on the lips of the dark   
  
knight before he left. "Come on Matt, let's go home."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
Matt's chatter continued as they entered the apartment building, and walked up the stairs, and continued still   
  
when they entered the apartment. Matt's mother was sitting onto the couch reading a book, the television turned   
  
on but the volume was down low. Matt ran forward and interrupted his mother's reading, explaining to her in detail   
  
about his experience with the Jokerz and Batman.  
  
  
  
Jaden stepped forward and exclaimed that she had to leave, Matt frowned and asked if she could stay for a little   
  
while longer. "Yes Jaden dear, you're welcome to stay if you would like." Mary Mcginnis spoke.  
  
"Well, I suppose I could stay for a little while longer, just until Terry comes home." She and Matt sat down to the   
  
coffee table and began to play a game of cards. After winning three out of six games, Jaden stood when she   
  
heard the door open and Terry's voice. "Oh Jaden, I didn't know you were still here."  
  
"It's okay Terry, I was only going to stay until you came back anyways, Matt wanted me to."  
  
"Jaden, you can't leave yet, it's a tie game, and we can't leave it at a tie game." Matt protested.  
  
Jaden smiled and sat down again to continue with the final game of cards. Terry sat down onto the couch and   
  
watched them, a small smile on his lips as he thought about the night's earlier events. His thoughts were   
  
interrupted when Matt let loose a yell, cheering that he won. He stood and dance around the living room, Jaden   
  
laughed and stood up. Terry stood as well and walked behind her as she went to the door. "Jaden, thank you for   
  
bringing Matt home, and I'm sorry for leaving when I did."  
  
"It's okay Terry, I know you have obligations when you work for someone." Jaden stood in the doorway, she and   
  
Terry looking at one another, no words were spoken for what seemed like an eternity. There gazes broke when   
  
Matt spoke, "Jaden, thanks for staying with me today, unlike some people." He directed this statement towards   
  
Terry with a small glare.   
  
"You're welcome Matt, anytime," Jaden smiled lightly, "Terry, like I said, it's no big deal, I didn't mind staying with   
  
Matt today."  
  
"I know, I know, but, I still want to make it up to you, for all the times I had to bail. Uh, how about tomorrow we   
  
go for lunch, or whatever?"  
  
"That would be nice."  
  
"Okay, well, I'll come get you at around eleven then." He smiled.  
  
Jaden smiled as well and waved to his mother and to Matt before turning to leave. She shut the door behind her   
  
and began to walk down the hallway to her apartment, she slowed her paced, her mind transfixed on a thought.   
  
The smile Terry had given to her, seemed familiar, as if she had seen it from someone else before. She couldn't   
  
quite figure it out, shaking her head she turned the key in the door and stepped inside. Her mother came from the   
  
kitchen holding onto a glass of water. Jaden smiled at her and sat down onto the couch.   
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
It was after nine when Jaden stood and went to her room. Shutting the door she layed back onto her bed and   
  
put on a set of headphones, and listened to a cd. Closing her eyes she thought as the music filled her head,   
  
about the smile that Terry had given to her, it now seemed more familiar than the times he had smiled at her   
  
before. She couldn't figure out why.  
  
Shaking her head she sat up and removed the headphones and set them aside. She turned off her cd player and   
  
stood up, lifting the play book up in her hands she stared at the cover, where a picture of Romeo and Juliet were   
  
staring into each others eyes. Smiling lightly she stare at the cover of the play book for the longest time. Her   
  
thoughts were rampant, coming and going before she could focus completely on even one.   
  
A sudden sound startled her. Dropping her play book onto the floor at her feet, she went to her window to see  
  
what the noise had been. Opening her blinds, she jumped back lightly when she saw that a bat had flown into her  
  
window, and was now caught in the screen. It screeched and flapped its wings, trying to free itself, but its   
  
attempts were futile. Jaden tied the end of the string for her blinds onto a small hook, she opened her window and  
  
the screen partly, reaching around carefully she freed the bat. It flapped its wings once more before falling onto   
  
the window sill below her window. Jaden opened the screen fully and gently picked up the bat, cradling it in her   
  
arms she pet its head, trying to calm it down. She knew it was hurt, and that it could not be set free without help  
  
first. Manovering the bat in her arms Jaden searched and found a box. She placed an old blanket in the bottom   
  
and gently placed the bat on top.   
  
Jaden say crossed legged on the floor and stared into the box at the bat. It hobbled around the base a little bit  
  
then stared back at Jaden. Its eyes looking into her's, pleading to be set free, but yet something else, making it  
  
seem like it wanted to stay with her. "What were you doing flying around out there close to the building?" she   
  
quietly asked. She smiled when it stopped moving and looked up at her. It flapped its wings lightly, the right wing  
  
was the one that was injured.   
  
A knock sounded lightly on her door, she stood up and answered the door to be face to face with her mother.   
  
"Jaden, are you alright? I heard you looking for something, and I heard something fall. What were you looking for?"  
  
"I was looking for a box, mom, please don't freak out, but a bat hit my window, and it hurt its wing. I put it in a   
  
box. I need to take it to the veterinary clinic."  
  
"Jaden, I don't want bats in our apartment. You can take it to the clinic, but you can't keep it. Okay?"  
  
"Okay, I'll just tell the vets to help it, and to let it free in the park or something."  
  
Her mother smiled and left the doorway of her room. Jaden left her room and went to the bathroom to wash her   
  
hands, she felt she had to after handling a bat. Jaden turned and lifted the box which contained her, for now,  
  
pet. Jaden stared down at the creature, its black eyes staring back up to her, it made no sound, except the small  
  
noises of its breathing. Leaving her room with the box in hand, Jaden said good bye to her mother, and took her  
  
key. She left the apartment and walked the few blocks to the clinic.  
  
She waited for 15 minutes while the receptionist took her information. Jaden sat down and rested the box onto her  
  
lap. The doctor came from his office and looked at Jaden, she stood up and smiled politely. She explained about the  
  
bat and how it hurt its right wing. "Well, most people would have thrown it from the window sill, you must have a   
  
soft spot for animals, no matter what kind they are."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I do." The doctor took the box from her and they went into a small room. He set the box onto the   
  
medical table, and put on a pair of gloves. Opening the box, the bat screeched and hobbled around, flapping its left  
  
wing and attempting to flap its right to get away. The doctor gently lifted the bat from the box, and set it onto the  
  
table. He examined the bat carefully and looked at Jaden, "It's a broken wing, um, would you like for to keep it here  
  
while it heals? Or would you want to take it home with you after I set the bone?"  
  
"Oh no, my mother wouldn't allow me to keep it, you may keep it here, but, please tell me when it heals completely,  
  
I would like to take it to the park myself to set it free."  
  
"Very well then, that's not a problem."  
  
"Would I be able to come in the afternoons to check up on it?"  
  
"Of course, just tell my receptionist that you're here to check up on the bat, and she'll let you come and see it."  
  
"Thank you." Jaden left the clinic and walked home. She kept her guard up and looked over her shoulder and at her  
  
surroundings frequently. She had dealt with the Jokerz earlier in the evening, and she didn't want to deal with them  
  
again. But in her mind she didn't mind if she were to see Batman again. He had saved her before, and she would   
  
always be greatful to him. For those few moments, Jaden let her mind wander. A mistake she would always regret.  
  
tbc ... 


	7. Chapter VI

Author's note: Well, I've finally gotten around to writing another part of this story. Hope it's as well as the beginning. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter VI ...  
  
Terry answered the door of the apartment when a furious pounding was sounded. Jaden's mother was frantically asking for help, Terry had to try and calm her before he could receive any information. "Mrs. Lake, what's wrong?"  
  
"Terry, it's Jaden, she took a bat that flew into her room to the vet a few hours ago, I didn't think much of it before, but she would never stay out this late. I'm worried about her Terry, I thought that she may have come to see you again before coming home. Is she here? Did she come by?" Tears began to form in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Lake, but Jaden didn't come by, what time did she leave?"  
  
"Around eight I guess."  
  
"Okay, just go home and call the police, I'll do what I can to find her."  
  
"Thank you Terry, and if you find her, please call me right away."  
  
"I will, I promise."  
  
She left and returned to her apartment where she immediately called the police. Terry went into his room and changed into his disguise. He was determined to find her. He called Mr. Wayne for assistance, "Wayne, I need your help. Jaden is missing, she didn't come home."  
  
"Was there any possibility that she could have run away?" Mr. Wayne replied.   
  
Terry thought for a moment, "She doesn't have it well at school, not many of the teens accept her because of her gothic appearance and personality. But she wouldn't run away. I know she wouldn't." He heard the sound of clicking, indicating that Mr. Wayne was typing on his main computer.   
  
"Terry, did she have any major problems with anyone?"  
  
Terry thought a moment again in silence, "Nelson said some things to her before, but, the Jokerz were the ones who seemed to terrorize her the most. I'll talk to you when I have more information." Terry disconnected his two way with Mr. Wayne.   
  
He flew high above Gotham towards the southern side of the city where most of the Jokerz have been spotted. He pressed the button on his belt to activate the stealth mode. He landed on the post of a street lamp. Terry waited for what seemed like forever, wanting to retrieve information from a member of the Jokerz gang. A slow cold mist formed in the air from the coast, creeping along the pathways and streets as if death were coming for a victim. Terry remained still, his breathing becoming more erratic and irritated. Thoughts ran through his mind of Jaden, of the fear she must be feeling, to be away, to be lost from the things that she loved and cared for.   
  
His thoughts ceased as he spotted a member of the Jokerz emerge from one of the buildings before him. He watched closely before making a move. The Joker was not accompanied by anyone, it was safe. Terry jumped from his place on the street lamp, to land behind the Joker. He crept up slowly behind him, not making a sound. With a quick motion his arms were around the Joker, holding him tight so he could not move or call for help.   
  
Terry pressed the button on his belt again to remove his stealth mode. "Now, you're going to tell me what I want to know." He said with a low harshness. He lowered his hand from the Joker's mouth.   
  
The Joker began to yell for help, Terry replaced his hand over his mouth and pulled him into the shadows. Three other Jokerz emerged from the building, searching for the lost member, but were unsuccessful. They returned to the building, closing the metal door behind them. "Don't try that again, now tell me what I want to know, and then you can rejoin your clown mates, now, are you going to cooperate?"  
  
The Joker nodded slowly. "Good, now, where is Jaden Lake?" Terry lowered his hand once more.   
  
"Who?"  
  
"Jaden Lake, where is she? I know your gang was giving her trouble, now, where is she?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about bats."  
  
Terry twisted the Joker's arm behind him, making him cry out in pain, "I'm only going to ask you once more, where is she?"  
  
"Alright, alright, alright, fine. She was walking home earlier and a few of us jumped her. But it was our orders to do it."  
  
"Where did you take her?"  
  
"Oh come on man, I don't know now, it was dark." Terry pressed the Joker's arm against his back, causing more pain than before. "Okay, we took her to our other hang out. The old club that was shut down, near the subway station."  
  
Terry let him go, but hit him in the back of the head, rendering him unconscious. He returned to stealth mode and quietly lept up to the window to look inside of the building. There were more than fifty Jokerz members lounging around, he looked through each of the windows to make sure if Jaden was in any of them, they were all empty. He pulled away from the building and flew to where the Joker had told him they had taken Jaden.   
  
After a few moments Terry landed in front of the club. The windows and doors were boarded up, except for the back door which was partially open. Terry slowly entered, the darkness surrounded him. He searched each room, all were empty. He cursed beneath his breath as he retrieved from the club. He flew once again, and turned on his two way with Mr. Wayne. "Wayne, I need to know where all of the Jokerz hang out. Jaden's life depends on it."  
  
A moment later Mr. Wayne replied, "McGinnis, there are three other places where the Jokerz have meetings. One is the old warehouse at the pier, the second is at the old club on King Street two blocks from the theatre, the third is in the abandoned theatre on the west side of town."  
  
"But all of them are at different angles of Gotham. It'll take me forever to search each of them. If Jaden is at one of those locations, it will be too late by that time."  
  
"Then I suggest that you don't waste anytime."  
  
Terry took a deep breath and flew towards the pier. When he arrived he searched each room, but found nothing. He next flew towards the old club on King Street, he searched the darkness there as well, but found nothing. He continued with his quest and turned towards the old theatre. He prayed that Jaden would be there safe and alive.   
  
When he arrived, he noticed a light glow coming from behind the building. He quickly went to the back and peered through a window, there were another fifty or so Jokerz lounging about. One emerged from another room and began speaking to everyone. Terry pressed his fingers to the glass to listen.  
  
"Okay, it's done, she's now one of us, I knew that she would come around, with a little persuation. Jaden, come out here and meet your new friends." With that said, Jaden emerged from the same room that he had previously left. Terry stepped back and gasped in shock with what he saw. Jaden was wearing a similar costume as the other women of the gang, her face was painted white, red and black makeup were outlining her lips and eyes. Her hair was done up into two pig tails. She smiled and spoke, "My friends, I do not know how I managed to get through each day without being a member of the Jokerz. But I now understand that this is where I belong."  
  
Terry yelled the word 'NO!' as he broke through the window. He landed in the middle of the room with the Jokerz looking at him surprised. "Jaden, what did they do to you? You don't belong with them, these people are criminals, they don't understand you or anything, they don't care about you."  
  
Jaden lowered her eyes to the floor, she backed away slowly as the Jokerz began to crowd around Terry. He looked at each of them, they advanced slowly, smiling and laughing evily. Terry struck out at them, but his attempts to keep them away was futile, they were too over powering and too many for him to keep back. They were able to knock him down onto the floor he looked up at Jaden. He stared into her eyes before he lost consciousness. Jaden closed her eyes and turned away. The laughter of the Jokerz echoed through the room.   
  
tbc .... 


	8. Chapter VII

Author's note: Once again I am here racking my brain to think of something to relate to this story, hopefully it is being enjoyed. .;;  
  
Chapter VII ...  
  
When Terry awoke, a dim light pierced his eyes, causing him to blink several times to focus. The pain in his head was great, a tight feeling was on his wrists and ankles. He was tied to a chair, his hands tied on the arm rests, his feet tied to the legs of the chair. He looked around the dimly lit room, he was alone. He strained his hearing to the voices that were outside near the door. He recognized the voice of the leader, and of Jaden. They were speaking, Jaden was told to do away with him, then she could be fully accepted into the group.   
  
There was a silence before the door slowly creaked open, Jaden entered the room and closed the door behind herself. She locked it and looked at the person before her in the chair. She stared into his eyes, she felt nervous and began to look around the room. She sat down in front of him, her eyes cast towards the floor.   
  
"Jaden, what are you doing here?" Terry asked her.   
  
"I'm sorry, but, they ..." She trailed off into silence.  
  
"They what Jaden? Did they force you into joining with them? You're not like this, what happened?"  
  
Jaden could feel the tears forming in her eyes, she waited a moment for the lump in her throat to pass before she began to speak.   
  
V hours earlier ...  
  
Jaden awoke to the sound of laughter. She opened her eyes and saw that she was lying onto a small couch. She sat up and looked about her surroundings. She was alone. The door opened and the leader of the Jokerz entered, he sat down onto a chair facing her. She stared back at him with fear. He expressed a smug smile on his face.  
  
Jaden sat up further and away from him. She finally blurted after an intense moment of staring, "What do you want with me?"  
  
He laughed and spoke in a low voice, "Jaden, you're the perfect candidate to be a member of our gang. You're an outcast, no one trusts or likes you, you already wear the makeup and funky clothes, why shouldn't you join us?"  
  
Jaden didn't know or understand what she was hearing. She shook her head and opened her mouth to speak, but nothing happened.   
  
"Face it Jaden, you were miserable before. How everyone taunted you, ridiculed you, made you feel worthless. Jaden, you won't feel that here. With us, you'll be accepted, you'll have freedom, power, everything you ever desired."  
  
"But you break the law."  
  
"The law! Who cares? Don't you think that the people who make you feel bad break the law? They break the law which gives everyone the right to be themselves, they make you feel small, worthless, like you don't deserve to be who you are, like you don't deserve to be in society. Why must they live the way they want, and we can't? With us, you can do anything."  
  
Jaden lowered her eyes to her hands in her lap. "But it's wrong, and it's not true, not everyone was mean to me, there was one person who was the only friend to me. He was so nice to me."  
  
"Did that happen before? Where someone was the only friend you had?"  
  
Jaden looked up at him, "Yes, yes there was another person who was my only friend, in the last town before I moved here. A guy was the only person who would talk to me, he treated me like a true friend, as if he was interested in who I was, in who I wanted to be."  
  
"And what happened?" The leader of the gang smiled mischeviously at her.   
  
"He took me to a party, where he said that he wanted me to meet his friends, to get to know them." She paused and closed her eyes, her hands rose to her face.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"He, and everyone there, as soon as I got out of the car, and went inside, they all circled around me and began taunting me, calling me a vampire and a witch, someone who drank blood. They had a beheaded chicken and they threw it at me, and dumped the blood over my head. They continued to taunt me as I ran away, they chased after me and continued the taunt. I finally lost them, and hid, I went home in tears." She could no longer contain her tears.  
  
"What makes you think that it won't happen again? It happened once, it will happen a second time. You actually think that this so called friend of your's cares about you? We are the only ones who care about you Jaden, don't forget that. Join us." He stood up and held out his hand.   
  
Jaden wiped her tears away and looked up at him. She looked at his hand before grasping it. "It could happen again." She whispered, more to herself than to him.  
  
He smiled at her and lifted her to her feet. "Now Jaden, before you become one of us, you have to look the part completely." He called for two members of the Jokerz to come in and help her, two women entered, each dressed identical but in different colours, one in red, the other in blue. They brought in a dress, and a case with make-up and hairbrushes.   
  
He left the room and smiled, chuckling softly to himself.  
  
Jaden stared down to her feet. Terry stared at her in disbelief. "Jaden, do you actually think that I would do that to you?"  
  
She looked up at him startled, "You? What do you mean you?"  
  
"Jaden, it's me, Terry." He replied in a whisper.  
  
She stared at him, not knowing what to say. She stood up and went to him slowly, reaching for his mask. He turned away, "No Jaden, someone may come in and see me. You must not tell anyone, please."  
  
"How do I know that you wouldn't do to me what that other guy did to me?"  
  
"Jaden, look into my eyes, and tell me that I will do something to hurt you."  
  
She gazed into his eyes, she saw nothing but kindness and caring. She knew that Terry was not like that. She looked down at herself, "Oh my God, what am I doing here? Terry, please help me, I'm so sorry."   
  
"Jaden, it's okay, they tricked you into believing that you would be hurt again, you were at a naive point in your life a few hours ago. Just help me out of this chair and I'll help you get home."  
  
She nodded slowly and released him. Standing back and looking down at her feet, she began to tremble with sobs. Terry embraced her and pulled her close, "Jaden, it's okay, you didn't do anything wrong, I'm glad that you came around and realized that I would never hurt you. I have to get you out of here before I do away with them."  
  
She thanked him as he escorted her to the window, opening it to her he lifted her up and helped her outside. He held onto her hand for a moment before pushing the button on his belt to activate the stealth. He returned to stand in the center of the room. The door slowly opened, and the leader entered the room. He smiled and said Jaden's name, before he became enraged. He was about to yell for the other Jokerz to search for Jaden and Batman, but Terry stopped him. He closed the door and removed his stealth mode.   
  
The leader glared at him, "Where is Jaden?"  
  
"She's safe and away from here, this is between us, leave her out of it."  
  
"I'll kill you, you flying rodent." He lunged at Terry, but without success. Terry reached towards him and caught him off guard, his hand grasping about the throat of the now struggling gang member. He smiled visciously, and retracted a knife from his inside coat pocket. He swung his hand, Terry jumped out of the way, his grip losing its hold.   
  
The two stared angrilly at one another, "How dare you tell her that no one cares about her, you don't care about her, you care about nothing more than more people to take the blame so you won't have to."  
  
"Yeah, but she didn't know that, she actually thought that we cared about her. She's not the only one in this town who will join us, and you know that. And you can't stop it, we'll thrive and grow, and become stronger."  
  
Terry stood in silence, he knew that it was true, that there would be more members, but he would not allow them to become more powerful than himself. He would always stop them, and when his time came to cease performing the deed, there would be someone to take his place.  
  
The leader of the gang lundged at him once again, this time taking him by surprise, knocking him to the floor. The blade of the knife slicing past his face by mere milimeters. Terry held him at bay as best as he could. "Jaden, will be a member of this gang whether you want her to or not." The leader laughed.  
  
"Over my dead body." Terry responded in anger, with his strength he thrust the Joker from him. Terry struck him several times in the face and abdomen. The leader of the gang lay on the floor, panting heavilly, unconscious, blood coming from his nose and mouth. Terry turned and left the room through the window.   
  
He helped Jaden home, holding onto her as he flew towards the apartment building. They landed in the alleyway behind the building, Terry looked at Jaden, staring into her eyes. "Jaden, I--"   
  
She cut him off, her hand rising to his mouth, "Don't say anything, thank you for helping me, and for not being like everyone else. I'm so sorry for thinking that you were, I guess I was just hurt so badly to think that it happened to me before, and to be reminded again was painful." She closed her eyes and lowered her head, tears streaming down the bridge of her nose.   
  
Terry touched her chin lightly, raising her face to meet his gaze, "Jaden, don't be sorry, it's okay." He embraced her.   
  
She wrapped her arms around his waist, her face pressing against the bat symbol on his chest. He held her for what seemed like forever. He whispered her name, she opened her eyes and looked up at him, she could see that his eyes were closed, his head bent slightly down towards her. She said his name, he opened his eyes. They stared into each others eyes for a moment before turning and walking from the alleyway. Terry let her go and watched as she entered the building before turning back to the alleyway to remove his suit. He later joined her in the hall way. They stood in front of her door, Terry held onto her hand and reassured her that everything would be okay. She smiled weakly at him and entered the apartment, closing the door behind her she listened and heard the door of Terry's apartment close a few doors down. She looked at her mother who was standing in the living room. They didn't speak to one another, but instead embraced, after a moment they sat down onto the couch and Jaden began to explain everything that had happened.   
  
tbc ... 


	9. Chapter VIII

Author's note: I know it has been a while since I have written on this fic, mainly because I have been too busy, plus writer's block helped. .;; Oh well, I'm here now, and I will try my best to comlete this story. So enjoy.  
  
Chapter VIII ...  
  
Jaden woke with a knock on her door. She sat up and looked into the eyes of her mother when the door opened slowly. They stared at one another for a moment before her mother came into the room and sat down onto the edge of Jaden's bed. "Jaden, I know that you've been though a lot yesterday, and we haven't had time to talk last night. I would like to know why you decided to join with them."  
  
Jaden lowered her eyes and slowly and quietly told her mother the reason, about how she was tricked, about how she was emotional to the point of believing them to be the ones who cared for her. She told her mother of the incident in the last town, of the party. "Jaden, I didn't know about that, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Mom, the reason I didn't tell you, because I know the type of person that you are. I know that you would have made a fuss, I wanted to handle it on my own. I still do, but, I don't want to hide anything from you again."  
  
She held onto Jaden into a tight embrace, "Oh Jaden, you're my daughter, I don't want to see you hurt, I love you, and I understand that you want to be independent. I will always be here when you want help, when you feel like talking I'm always willing to listen.  
  
They seperated and smiled lightly at one another, Jaden asked her mom to leave the room so she could get dressed. She smiled again and stood to give her daughter privacy. Jaden waited until the door shut before she stood and removed her night clothes. She went to her closet and searched for her usual black attire, then she stopped. She pulled out her black clothing and tossed them onto her bed. She opened the door slightly and called to her mother. She came to the dorway and asked Jaden what the problem was. Jaden exclaimed that she didn't want to wear her black clothing again, that she was finished with the goth girl look. She asked if she could borrow her mother's clothing until she had new clothing of her own. Her mother smiled and said of course she could, she stepped aside and let Jaden pass into her room. Jaden looked through the closet in her mother's room and selected a blue floral print skirt that came to her knees, as well as a white sleeveless blouse. Her mother smiled at her and gave her a quick hug. Jaden smiled back to her and looked into the dressing mirror. She didn't recognize herself at first, it had been so long since she had dressed in something other than black. She stared at her face for a moment, seeing her eyes for the first time in years without the assistance of black around the edges. She left her mother's room and entered her own, sitting before her vanity mirror and table, looking at her reflection. She grasped the small container of mascara and eye liner, and gently applied a small amount upon her eyes. She did nothing more with her makeup, she wanted a change for the better, to not hide behind a black shadow, so to speak, again.  
  
Jaden stood once again and left her room to join her mother in the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of orange juice and took a muffin from the bread box. She smiled at her mother lightly, explaining that she wanted to make a change in her life, not only with her appearance, but with her attitude. Her mother was pleased to hear of the notion, she embraced Jaden gently and they continued to talk as they ate.  
  
Jaden breathed a heavy sigh as she raised her fist to knock on the door. Matt answered and looked up at her, "Yeah? Can I help you?" He asked, obviously not recognizing her.  
  
Jaden smiled and asked for Terry, "Oh, Jaden, I didn't know it was you, why do you look so different? I liked when you dressed in black, you looked so cool." Matt replied with a hint of disappointment in his voice.  
  
"I was afraid to dress differently Matt, that's why I dressed in black and wore my dark makeup. But I'm not afraid anymore, so I'm going to dress like everyone else now." She gave him a smile.  
  
"Why were you afraid?"  
  
Jaden was about to answer when Terry stepped behind Matt, "Hey, don't you have cartoons to watch or something?" He asked.  
  
Matt glared up at him, "No."  
  
"Well then, mom wants you to help her with something."  
  
"Fine, I'll leave you two alone." Matt replied with a huff as he stomped back inside the apartment.  
  
Terry entered the hallway and shut the door behind him. Jaden's eyes were cast down to her feet, "Terry, I'm sorry about last night, I wanted to apologize, and to thank you for-" She was cut off when Terry pressed his index and middle fingers against her mouth.  
  
"Jaden, don't be sorry, it wasn't your fault. I don't blame you." He lifted her chin gently, their gazes met. "Let's go." He stated simply.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"You'll see." He answered with a smile.  
  
They left the apartment building and walked to the park. They sat together on a bench that overlooked Gotham. Terry took a deep breath and turned to Jaden, he opened his mouth to speak, but did not say anything. Jaden looked at him, "Terry, are you okay?"  
  
"Yes Jaden, I'm okay." He closed his eyes and gently spoke, "If I profane with my unworthiest hand; This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this; My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand; To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."  
  
Jaden smiled at him, "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much; Which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch; And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."  
  
Terry opened his eyes and looked at her, he smiled and continued, "Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"  
  
"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."  
  
"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."  
  
"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."  
  
"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged."  
  
Jaden lowered her eyes, she spoke again but in a more quiet tone of voice, "Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say 'Ay,'; And I will take thy word: yet if thou swear'st,; Thou mayst prove false; at lovers' perjuries; Then say, Jove laughs. O gentle Romeo,; If thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully."  
  
Terry lifted her gaze to meet his, "What shall I swear by?"  
  
"Do not swear at all; Or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self,; Which is the god of my idolatry,; And I'll believe thee."  
  
"I do Jaden."  
  
Jaden looked up into his eyes, tears forming into her own, "Terry, I don't want to be hurt again, I know you will never do that, but please, I have to know truthfully, please don't play any games with me. I care about you greatly, more so than a friend, even though you said that you do, I-" She was cut off again, this time by Terry's lips pressing against her's in a kiss.  
  
Jaden closed her eyes, and kissed him back. After a moment they pulled apart, Jaden could feel herself blush. "Jaden, I know that you were hurt before, and I promise that it will never happen to you again. I will protect you."  
  
She smiled up at him and said thank you. They embraced and stood, they walked through the park for the rest of the morning. Talking about all that has happened to them both in their lives. Terry spoke of the reason he became batman, of how his father was killed, and how he did not want for others to suffer as he had suffered. Jaden understood what it was like to lose a father, but not by the same ordeal. They shared their pain together as they walked through the streets of Gotham. Jaden was able to smile when she noticed that others smiled at her, no one glared, or spoke ill mannered of her. She felt a sense of belonging, a sense of relief that she no longer had to endure the harsh words and stares from others, that she was now accepted.  
  
They entered a small cafe and sat to a small table, they ordered coffee and began to talk again. They spent the entire morning and afternoon together, talking and laughing. When the early evening came, Terry walked her home, they noticed the bat symbol in the sky. Jaden smiled and told Terry to go, he apologized and kissed her again. They embraced and he quickly walked her upstairs to her apartment, he quickly turned and left, looking back to wave to her, then he was gone. Jaden stood outside the apartment, staring at the top of the stairwell. She entered her apartment and smiled to herself.  
  
tbc ... 


	10. Epilogue

Author's note: I have had fun writing this, but all great things must come to an end. I only hope that those of you who have been reading have enjoyed it just as much.

Epilogue ...

Jaden's life had made a complete turn in fate. The once shy, unnoticed, and ridiculed gothic girl no longer existed, her place was found in the arms of a stranger. A stranger who became her saviour. For Jaden, the kindness, and attention she most craved came from Terry.

Their relationship grew and thrived into a romance that neither had anticipated. Terry's ex had moved on, finding someone who would be able to give her the 100 attention that she wanted 24/7. Friendship remained, but nothing more.

The torment Jaden recieved when she and her mother had first come to Gotham, had left her. It was as if everyone knew Jaden for who she was now, and not as the dark mysterious creature who roamed amongst their lives in the past.

The relationship between Jaden and her mother grew stronger and more close, they were able to talk about anything, to go shopping together, to borrow one another's clothes. The type of relationship that most mother's want with their daughters.

Matt came to accept Jaden's transformation, continually he asked when she would be goth again. Her answer to everyday life was never, but Halloween was an exception. He could not wait until then, to see what gothic appearance she would have every year afterwards.

Jaden was accepting of Terry's duty as Batman, she never questioned when their plans were shot for an evening because the bat signal was in the sky. She never argued, never cried, only smiled and hugged Terry with reassurance that she would stand by him. She knew he was sorry, that he would do his best to make it up to her, and he always did.

She could now sleep peacefully at night knowing that the next day would be filled with joy and happiness. She no longer had to tear up written letters to her father, the images of the Jokers still haunted her, but not as fierce. The fear of being taken by them again was not as strong. She herself was a stronger person. The confidence that she never had overtook her shyness and fear of being different. She was now accepted by all, by the ones who gave her life nothing but misery.

She was finally happy.

Fin


End file.
